Leyendo: Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo
by Diana 8a
Summary: El mundo se encuentra amenazado por Gea , las Moiras por una vez no quieren cortar un hilo , desde que conocieron a Percy, mientras este regresaba a su casa a los 12 años, al ver el cruel destino que le depara, intentaran hacer algo por el, pero ahora el error solo se puede reparar desde la raíz. Les mostraran a los dioses sus errores, para que ellas puedan crear un nuevo destino.
1. La llegada de los futuros problemas

Prologo.

Monte Olimpo, Solsticio de Invierno, año 1949.

Era una reunión como cualquier otra, súper normal, o tan normal como se puedes cuando todos los olímpicos se encuentran reunidos ( _dado que era el Solsticio de Invierno_ ) y como era de esperarse la mayoría no hacia otra cosa que pelear.

Dioniso tenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, la cual ya había sido rellenada más de 13 veces, Apolo y Hermes estaban intentando planear una broma que se recordara por décadas, Athenea y Ares se encontraban ( _otra vez_ ) discutiendo quien era el mejor dios de la guerra. Artemis y Deméter platicaban sobre los sucios que eran lo humanos * _cof cof hombres cof cof_ * y lo poco que cuidaban la naturaleza, Afrodita se debatía entre si el amor evolucionaba o empeoraba con el paso de los años para los mortales, Hera estaba que se regocijaba y no le importaba regañarlos por ser tal escandalosos, solo porque su querido esposo había jurado no tener más hijos con mortales y ( _por ahora_ ) lo estaba cumpliendo.

Los Tres Grandes se encontraban ( _peleando y gritando_ ) hablando como los dioses civilizados que eran, sobre cosas ( _sin sentido_ ) muy importantes, como "quien eran el hijo favorito" o "quien tenía más poder". Hestia solo observaba tristemente como su familia peleaba e intentaba avivar la llama que hacia siglos no brillaba como debería ser.

De repente un sonido ensordecedor y una luz ilumino la sala del trono, callando y atrayendo la atención de todos. Al disiparse la luz los dioses quedaron conmocionados y sin entender que sucedía, se arrodillaron:

Mis señoras - murmuró Zeus - ¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

Estamos molestas, Zeus - dijeron las Parcas - muy molestas. Su actitud ha causado un caos en el futuro. Hemos venimos a prevenir que esa catástrofe suceda. Se les darán a leer unos libros que cuentan la vida de un semidiós muy especial. Conforme avancen en la lectura, irán llegando algunos semidioses relacionados con la historia. Tienen prohibido dañarlos. Las cazadoras de Artemis y Perséfone tienen que estar presentes. Disfruten la lectura.

Las Parcas desaparecieron dejando unos libros en el lugar en donde ellas se encontraban.

Hermes que era el más cercano levanto los libros y leyó los títulos que en total eran diez: Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo,

¿Quién osa robar mi rayo? - Exclama enfurecido Zeus.

Tranquilo padre - dice Athenea - lo descubriremos en la lectura, Hermes, continua.

Percy Jackson y El mar de los monstruos, Percy Jackson y La maldición del titán, Percy Jackson y La batalla del laberinto, y Percy Jackson y El último héroe del Olimpo. Los héroes del Olimpo y El héroe perdido, Los héroes del Olimpo y El hijo de Neptuno — Zeus tenía una vena gigante en la frente, le quería gritar a su hermano que había roto el tratado, pero así nunca sabría quien robo el rayo — Los héroes del Olimpo y La marca de Athenea — Dicha diosa estaba tan pálida como el papel — Los héroes del Olimpo y La casa de Hades, y Los héroes del Olimpo y La sangre del Olimpo.

Bien – dijo Hades - Hermes empieza de una vez.

Antes que nadie pudiera responder, una nueva luz igual de brillante que la primera apareció y cayeron varias personas. Estas se fueron poniendo uno a uno de pie, mirando alrededor de la sala sin entender que era lo que sucedía, pero nunca a los dioses.

¿Qué significa esto? - rugió Zeus - ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Preséntense, nombre, padre divino y títulos, si los tienen!

Padre, ¿no nos reconoce? – dijo una chica de cabello negro y pecas en la nariz, con mucho delineador y de ojos azul eléctrico.

¿Padre? – rugió llena de cólera Hera

Tranquila mujer – dijo Zeus tratando de escapar de la ira de su esposa – no sé quiénes son - Zeus les explicó que hacían allí y les dijo que se fueran a sentar con su padre divino y que se presentaran, ellos no se movieron de donde estaban.

Al ver que no se moverían, Hestia hiso aparecer uno sillones para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Zeus resopló.

Los semidioses solo lo miraron y antes de sentarse, se presentaron.

Soy Jason Grace – dijo un chico con ojos azules profundos y eléctricos - hijo de Júpiter y uno de los siete.

¡Volviste a romper el tratado! – grito

¡Silencio! – ordeno Zeus.

Mi nombre es Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefestos – dijo un chico latino que parecía un elfo de Santa Claus usuario del fuego y uno de los siete - Hefesto le sonrió a su hijo.

Soy Pipper McLean, hija de Afrodita y uno de los siete - Afrodita sonrió brillantemente a su hija, Pipper le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Soy Thalia Grace – dijo la chica de cabello negro y pecas en la nariz; llevaba una diadema de plata en la cabeza que la identificaba como una Cazadora de Artemis. Como cazadora, lleva un abrigo polar plateado, y pantalones de camuflaje - teniente de Artemis e hija de Zeus.

Larga historia - se apresuró a Thalia al ver que Artemisa iba a preguntar sobr como es que era cazadora.

¿Qué pasó con Zöe? - cuestionó Artemis.

Thalia no respondió y puso su vista al suelo, Artemis iba a insistir hasta que vio que estaba a punto de llorar. Un chico de cabello negro, piel oliva y ojos oscuros se le acerca y la intenta ( _disimuladamente_ ) reconfortar. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Artemis que se pregunta por qué su teniente no lo alejaba.

Nico di Angelo – dijo el chico al lado de Thalia, lucia débil, delgado y pálido, lo cual hizo preocupar a Hades - hijo de Hades, rey de los fantasmas y embajador de Plutón… nací antes del juramento - aclaró al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

Octavian, augur y legado de Apolo – dijo un chico que parecía un espantapájaros.

Frank Zhang – dijo un chico alto, musculoso y con pinta de asiático - hijo de Marte, Pretor de la Duodécima Legión y uno de los siete.

Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, pretora de la Duodécima Legión en el Campamento Júpiter, hija de Bellona – dijo una chica con mirada fría.

Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón, Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte y uno de los siete – dijo una chica con cabello rizado de color castaño y unos ojos dorados – también nací antes del pacto.

Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares – dijo una chica alta y corpulenta, con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones - Capitana de la Cabaña 5 y asesina de Drakon.

Esto llamo la atención del dios, pues según él las mujeres no eran muy fuertes.

Chris Rodríguez – dijo un adolescente hispano con cabello negro y ojos marrones - hijo de Hermes.

Travis y…

Conor…

Stoll, hijos de Hermes, Capitanes de la Cabaña 11 - dijeron al mismo tiempo y Hermes les sonrió y les levanto el pulgar.

Malcom – dijo un chico rubio y de ojos grises - hijo de Atenea, y segundo al mando de la Cabaña de Atenea.

Will Solace, hijo de Apolo – dijo un chico que era una réplica exacta de su padre.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delfos - dijo una chica alta y delgada con el cabello pelirrojo rizado, cara pecosa, ojos verdes.

¡GENIAL YA NO ES UNA MOMIA! - grito Apolo feliz y hacia un baile que hizo avergonzar a Will, mientras su oráculo asentía sonriente, para molestia de cierto augur – compondré un haiku.

¡NOOOOO! – Dijeron los que lo conocían.

Se lo pierden – dijo Apolo y se sentó de nuevo en su trono.

Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter y líder de cabaña – dijo una chica con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, esta le sonrió a su madre mientras ella le sonreía y le preguntaba si comía suficientes cereales.

Miranda Gardner, hija de Deméter – y después se unió a su hermana y madre.

Quiron, entrenador de héroes.

Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje.

¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo? – preguntó esperanzado Hermes.

Seguro aparece en los libros – le contesto Grover.

Heracles, dios, custodió las puertas del _Mare Monstro_ , hijo de Zeus – dijo un chico musculoso, que a lo lejos se podía leer el letrero de "ORGULLOSO A MÁS NO PODER"

Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

Poseidón les sonrió a sus hijos y ellos si se fueron a sentar con sus padres.

Bien.

 **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**

 **Accidental mente evaporice a mi profesora de algebra** \- varias risas del futuro se escucharon, unas más fuertes que otras.

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? No me jezguen, es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste y el próximo capítulo lo subiré esta semana.**


	2. Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora

**Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**

 **Accidental mente evaporice a mi profesora de álgebra** \- varias risas del futuro se escucharon, unas más fuertes que otras.

\- ¿Cómo se vaporiza accidentalmente a alguien? - pregunta Reyna extrañada.

\- Es Percy, tendrán que acostumbrarse-dijo Thalia como si estuviera diciendo que dos es cuatro.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? - dijeron TODOS los semidioses provocando culpabilidad en algunos dioses.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡HUYAN! – gritaron los Stoll y Grover.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Apolo alarmado.

\- A menos que tengas tendencias suicidas nunca, NUNCA DEBES ESCUCHAR UN CONCEJO DE PERCY – dijo Grover, muy serio.

Los griegos, Jason, Hazel, Frank y Rachel le dieron la razón al sátiro, mientras que el resto se preguntaba qué tan malos eran.

 **Cierra este libro ahora mismo. Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

\- Podría funcionar – dijo Malcom – algunos lo han logrado, he incluso han tenido puestos muy importantes en la historia.

 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

\- Exacto – dijeron algunos, mientras los otros asentían.

\- Nah, eso solo es al principio – dijo Thalia despreocupada.

\- Si, con el tiempo se vuelve cotidiano – termino Nico.

Algunos de los dioses con hijos sabían que lo que decían los semidioses era cierto y algunos se lamentaban de no poder hacer nada por culpa de las antiguas leyes.

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

\- ¿Por qué un mortal leería esto? – cuestiono Athenea.

Los demás movieron la cabeza en señal de no tener idea.

 **Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas –si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

 **Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

\- ¡A mi no me lo advirtieron! – les grito Nico a Thalia y Grover.

\- Pues perdóname, estabamos ocupados intentando no dejar que la mantícora te matara – dijo Thalia haciendo que Hades se reproche mentalmente por, en el futuro, haber dejado que sus hijo salieran del Casino Lotus.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

\- Viví engañado toda mi vida… – dijo dramáticamente Travis.

\- siempre creí que su nombre era Peter Johnson – concluyo Connor.

\- Yo pensé que te llamabas Perry Thompson - dijo Chris. El dios de los ladrones se limpió una lágrima falsa de orgullo.

Los griegos se rieron por las tonterías de los hermanos, pero se notaba la nostalgia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los dioses.

\- ¿Dioniso? – preguntó Hermes para animar a los chicos un poco, consiguiéndolo a medias.

\- ¿Se le ocurre alguien más? – responde los mismos.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño problemático?**

\- ¡Por supuesto que si¡ - exclamaron los que lo conocían.

 **Sí. Se podría decir que sí.**

\- Que conste que lo admitió, ustedes están de testigos – dijo Will.

 **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo.**

\- ¿Corta y miserable? – pregunta preocupada y alarmada Hestia.

 **Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan –veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

 **Lo sé, suena a tortura. La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran. Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

\- ¿Eres tu verdad, Quiron? – interrogaron los dioses.

\- Sip

-Claro.

-El único.

-El inigualable.

-¡Quiron!

Este se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- No queda duda, es nuestro viejo profesor - dijeron Perseo, Teseo, Orión y Heracles, para risa de los demás campistas y haciendo que, si es posible, Quiron se sonroje aun más.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

\- Yo que tu… lo esperaba sentado amigo – dijo Leo.

 **Chico, estaba equivocado.**

\- Te lo dije.

\- Leo, ¿si sabes qué estás hablando con un libro? – dijo entre risas Jason.

\- Claro que si

 **Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso…bien, te haces una idea.**

\- Nooo, venga, continua – se quejaron Apolo y Hermes como niños pequeños.

 **Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, la pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla de crema de cacahuate.**

Gruñidos se escucharon por toda la sala.

 **Grover era blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota, excusándose de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchiladas en la cafetería.**

\- Gracias Percy – dijo Grover ruborizado cual tomate maduro, haciendo reír a todos en la sala – con amigos como tú no se necesitan enemigos.

 **De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado...**

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- ¿Está loco?

\- ¿Quién se cree que es?

\- Déjenme que lo golpeo.

\- Me van a dejar de interrumpir, para que puedan saber que pasa primero tienen que aprender a escuchar - dijo Hermes enojado.

\- Vaya – dijeron asombradas Artemis, Demeter, Hera y Athenea – Acabas de decir algo que tiene sentido.

Hermes les fulmino con la mirada antes de seguir leyendo.

 **El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

 **"Te voy a matar"-murmuré.**

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estas esperando? – dijeron Ares, Clarisse y Frank, este último no tan animado como su familia, pero aun así haciendo que el resto se sorprenda.

 **Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me guste la mantequilla de cacahuate."**

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

 **"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.**

 **"Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrías la culpa si algo pasa."**

\- ¿Qué pasaría si algo sucede y no tiene nada que ver con él? – pregunta Frank.

\- Aun así le echarían la culpa – responde como si nada Grover.

 **Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

\- Lamentablemente será de las cosas más insignificante por lo que tenga que pasar – dijo en un triste murmuro Quiron.

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía increíble que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

\- Eso no es nada, tienen más tiempo – comento Athenea – además existen cosas aún más antiguas que los mortales todavía no descubren y…

\- Athenea, sabemos que lo sabes y que nos podrías dar una MUY interesante explicación, si dejemos que continúes con tu explicación jamás acabaremos de leer – le regaño Zeus, haciendo enojar a Athenea y a Malcom (por como trataban a su madre, después de todo el iba a decir algo parecido).

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante...**

\- Eso sí que es algo nuevo – los hijos de Hermes, Thalia y Will.

Haciendo que los romanos se preguntaran, por qué no le tenían respeto a Percy si se suponía que era su líder.

 **pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

A Hades, Hermes, Nico y a Thalia les sonaba de algo esa descripción pero no sabían de dónde/o deseaban que no fuera la que tenían en mente .

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios. Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

\- Muy mal – regaño Hermes al libro, mientras sus hijos asentían – no se adivina nuca el castigo.

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

Todos le mandaron miradas fulminantes al sátiro.

\- ¿De quien se trata?

\- ¿Ya tan rápido aparecen los monstruos?

Leo saco algo metálico de su cinturón y lo moldeo con su fuego haciendo retroceder a la mayoría, pues no conocían sobre este poder suyo; una vez terminado su trabajo lo metió al cinturón un instante, para después volverlo a sacar y acercar al sátiro - Grover – dijo Leo haciendo una reverencia exagerada – quiero, en nombre de todos, entregarte el premio al peor mentiroso – los griegos estallaron en carcajadas y Grover se puso colorado.

\- Seguro que no eres hijo de Hermes o mío – dijo entre risas Apolo.

\- Seguro, soy marca Hefesto – dijo Leo dramáticamente – no hay otro igual a mí.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela**

\- Pero que madura – dijeron muchos, ya hartos de esa chica.

 **y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar?**

\- Bien Percy – Le felicitaron algunos.

 **Lo que me salió más alto de lo que pretendía. El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

— **Señor Jackson — dijo —, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer? - Me puse como un tomate y contesté: — No, señor - el señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

— **A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

\- Quiron que malo – se burló Travis – ya sabes que no tiene idea – concluyo Connor.

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

— **Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

— **Sí — repuso él— E hizo tal cosa por…**

— **Bueno…— escarbé en mi cerebro — Cronos era el rey dios y…**

\- ¡¿Dios?! – exclamaron la mayoría de los olímpicos.

\- Discúlpenlo – defendió Grover.

\- Sera corregido – les aseguro Quiron.

— **¿Dios?**

— **Titán — me corregí.**

— **. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no?**

\- Que lindo – dijeron sarcásticos los semidioses.

 **Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

— **¡Puaj! — dijo una chica a mis espaldas**

—… **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes — proseguí —, y los dioses ganaron.**

\- Alto - detuvo Jason la lectura mirando con incredulidad a Hermes - millones de libros, un montón de películas, no sé cuántos artículos y páginas de Internet con la historia completa, yo tarde varios meses en aprenderme solo los árboles genealógicos de los dioses, para que el venga y lo resuma en menos de cuatro minutos. Eso no es normal.

\- Hasta para mí es un ultraje, - dijo Ares cruzándose de brazos - diez años de una maravillosa guerra y vienen a resumirlo en un párrafo.

\- Para mi está bien – dijeron Poseidón, Orión y Teseo.

 **Algunas risitas. Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga**

— **Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

— **¿Y para qué, señor Jackson — insistió Brunner —, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

-¡Te atraparon! - gritó la cabaña 11.

— **Te han pillado — murmuró Grover.**

— **Cierra el pico — siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo. Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

\- Más bien orejas de caballo - dijeron todos los semidioses, mientras Quirón se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

— **No lo sé, señor.**

\- Que raro, Percy no sabe algo - dijeron los amigos del aludido al mismo tiempo.

— **Ya veo - El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado - Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

\- ¿Nota feliz?, ¿enserio Quiron? – dijo Deméter incrédula.

 **es momento de almorzar.**

 **\- Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos Salir? - La clase se movió, las chicas se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

\- Hombres, nunca cambian -dijo Artemis.

\- Los chicos se quejaron en voz baja y con miradas realmente ofendidas.

\- Mi señora – dijo Thalia - admito que la mayoría son unos cerdos – ahora los hombres la miraban a ella preguntándose, ¿qué no ella estaba de nuestro lado? - pero no por eso tenemos que englobarlos a todos.

Artemis tenían una mirada de desconcierto, pensando, cuál era la razón de que hubiera convertido a esa chica en cazadora, si después de todo ella se llevaba bien con los hombres, cosa que desde que luego le molesto, pero prefirió hablar con ella en la noche.

 **Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo**

 **\- Señor Jackson - Yo sabía que venía. Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner**

 **\- ¿Señor? - El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir – intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

\- Percy es muy observador – dijo con verdadero asombro Will – ahora si lo he visto todo – sacando risas de algunos griegos en la sala.

— **Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta - Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

— **¿Acerca de los titanes?**

— **Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables.**

— **Oh.**

\- Esa es una respuesta universal de Percy – dijeron Grover, Nico y Thalia.

— **Lo que has aprendido de mí, - dijo - Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

 **Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

 **Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

Athenea tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

\- No se preocupe madre – dijo Malcom – una de mis hermanas, Annabeth, se encargó de que sacara, al menos, una B.

 **No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno que el resto, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

\- Lo eres – dijo con melancolía Quiron, haciendo enojar a Heracles, pues según él, no había ningún héroe capas de superarle.

 **Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

 **Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

 **Me dijo que saliera y que comiera.**

\- Comida – murmuraron los chicos.

\- Comeremos después de este capítulo – dijo Hestia amablemente y con una cálida sonrisa.

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones**

\- Poseidón – regaño Hestia – porque estas causando problemas a los mortales, más vale que no sea por diversión.

 **e incendios provocados por rayos.**

\- Lo mismo va para ti Zeus – dijo, ahora con el ceño fruncido, Hestia.

 **No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.** **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

\- De seguro ni le importa que aprendan, eso es ser una pésima profesora - dijo Atenea.

\- Que va, es genial tener a alguien que te deje robar - dijo Hermes con una loca mirada en sus ojos, señal de que estaba planeando algo MUY MALO, recibió malas miradas de las diosas - quiero decir, robar es malo nunca hay que hacerlo, MALO, no lo hagan – dijo mientras apuntaba a los semidioses con el dedo, varios semidioses se rieron pues, no es muy normal ver al dios de los ladrones diciéndote que robar es malo.

Los romanos, que durante la lectura habían estado muy cayados, se sorprendieron de que los dioses fueran tan infantiles.

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

— **¿Te han castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

— **Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que se olvidara de mí de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

— **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Ls griegos no se aguantaron y estallaron en carcajadas mientras Grover se ponía como tomate, como por cuarta vez en ese capítulo.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme,**

\- Lo vez – le dijo Artemis a su teniente – no hay que hacerse esperanzas, todos son igual de egoístas y nunca piensan en los demás.

 **pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

Artemis y Afrodita se sorprendieron, al ver que le tenía un gran amor a su madre, pero ambas diosas por diferentes razones.

 **El señor Brunner puso su silla de ruedas al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

\- Eso sería genial de hacer - apunto Leo con una sonrisa mientras lo anotaba en su liberta - mesita de terraza motorizada, para llevar a donde quieras.

\- Hombre, harás que Bufort se ponga celos/a - dijo en broma Jason.

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas — y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

\- Estúpida mocosa, ¿no te enseñaron modales y a no desperdiciar la comida? - rugieron todos los amigos de Grover y algunos Dioses.

— **¡Ups! — me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con Cheetos líquido.**

\- ¡Que asco! - grito la cabaña de Afrodita.

 **Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

En la sala reinaba el silencio.

\- Poseidón – dijo Hades, mu, MUY despacio.

\- ¿Acaso tú? – empezó Zeus a formular la pregunta detenidamente - ¿Faltaste a tu promesa?

\- ¡Y ROMPISTEEL PACTO QUE REALIZASTE SOBRE EL RIO STIX! – gritaron ambos hermanos, ahora de pie enfrente de Poseidón.

\- ¡Tú no hables! ¡TU IGUAL LO ROMPISTE! – le gritaron, haciéndolo retroceder hacia su trono, Poseidón, Hades y Hera.

\- ¡Tenemos un hermano! – dijeron ambos hijos del dios del mar con los puños alzados al cielo, como en señal de haber ganado algo.

\- Y que bueno que lo hizo – dijo Malcom, con una mirada perdida y triste – sin Percy, quien sabe en donde estaríamos, o si seguiríamos vivos.

En ese momento los que conocían y valoraban a Percy, se sumergieron en sus pensamientos melancólicos, preguntándose, por qué Percy tenía que ser tan idiota, o por qué siempre tenía que sacrificarse por todos.

Los dioses guardaron silencio al ver el estado depresivo en el que la sala se encontraba.

Poseidón que al escuchar que este chico, que apenas había oído hablar de él y ya le agradaba, era suyo, se sintió feliz, pero al ver el estado de los que estaban en la sala, se preguntó, si es que le que había pasado a su hijo. En eso deseo tener a su esposa a su lado.

\- Hermes, continua – ordeno Zeus.

 **No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

— **¿Has visto…?**

—… **el agua…**

—… **la ha arrastrado…**

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

\- Como siempre – dijeron, todavía cabizbajos, los griegos.

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien**

\- Vaya, él es el rey del sarcasmo – dijo, para sorpresa de los romanos, Hfesto intentando animar a los semidioses (especialmente a sus hijos) casi lográndolo.

 **y le prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

— **Y ahora, cariño…**

— **Lo sé — musité — Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

Se escuchó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído. Todos voltearon a ver al Hermes que se le había caído el libro.

\- Nunca – dijo muy lentamente Hermes – intentes ADIVINAR TU CASTIGO, niños – volteo a ver a sus hijos, quienes hicieron pose de estar frente a un general (o al menos los que entendieron que intentaba animar el ambiente) – tienen que enseñarle a mentir, ¿quedo claro?

\- Si, señor – dijeron sus hijos.

— **Pero no acerté.**

— **Ven conmigo — ordenó la mujer.**

— **¡Espere! — intervino Grover— He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte.** **Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

— **Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

— **Pero…**

— **Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

— **No te preocupes — le dije — Gracias por intentarlo.**

— **Bien, cariño — ladró la profesora — ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino.**

Eso hizo temblar a varios miembros de ambos campamentos, incluso a Quiron, pero los romanos temblaron más fuerte (el que más temblaba era Octavian).

\- No puede ser tan mala – dijo Ares

\- Tranquilo, más adelante lo comprobará usted mismo – dijo melancólico Grover.

 **Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

Se escucharon varios jadeos y murmullos que sonaban como "monstruo".

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas. Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Venga Sesos de Alga, ¿por qué nunca le haces caso a tu instinto? – dijo molesta Thalia.

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds. A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

\- ¡Quiron! – la mayoría se quejaron y vieron al centauro reprobatoriamente.

\- ¿Y qué libro era? – preguntó Athenea, mientras los demás la veían sin creérselo.

-¡Mamá/Athenea¡ - dijeron Malcom, Poseidón y Hestia.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

Hermes hizo como que se desmayaba, un gesto que le salió muy dramático, haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan. La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

 **Excepto nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

En la sala todos tenían cara de no creer lo que escuchaban.

 **La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso.**

\- ¿Y aun así no sospecha nada? – preguntó irritado Ares.

 **Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **"Nos estas dando problemas cariño" dijo.**

 **Hice lo seguro.**

\- ¿Percy hace algo seguro? – dijo con fingida sorpresa Clarisse.

 **Le dije: - Si señora.**

\- ¿Respeta a un monstruo, y ni siquiera sabe que es uno, y no a los dioses, titanes o gigantes? – preguntaron incrédulos los Stoll.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – dijo algo molesta Hera.

\- Bueno… vera señora… - intento arreglar Quiron.

\- Percy solo respeta a aquellos que demuestran que se merecen su admiración – dijo Thalia con molestia – el respeta a su padre, a Deméter, tiene una relación delicada con Athenea y con Hades, Apolo le cae genial, siente gran aprecia Hermes, a Lady Artemis la admira y ambos tienen una relación fuerte, si, a mi señora le cae bien un chico, respeta a Hefesto, para Percy Hestia es la más importante de los olímpicos y aun que no quiera admitirlo, le cae bien Dioniso.

Los dioses se le quedaron viendo a la teniente de Artemis y Hermes al sentir la tensión siguió leyendo.

 **Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

\- La típica frase del tipo malo en las películas – dijo Piper encogiendo los hombros.

 **La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

 **Le dije. "Yo…yo, me esforzare más, señora."**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **"Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson." Dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

 **No sabía de que estaba hablando.**

\- Tío P – dijo Apolo acercándose a Poseidón que se veía blanco como la arena - ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si – dijo entrecortadamente – solo acabemos este capítulo.

 **Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

\- Niño – dijo Hermes mientras se limpiaba una lagrima – no estás tan perdido como pensaba, aun te podemos salvar.

 **O Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

\- Debe de organizar sus prioridades – se quejó Athenea.

— **¿Y bien? — Insistió**

— **Señora, yo no…**

— **Se te ha acabado el tiempo — siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos.**

\- ¡Una furia! - gritaron Poseidón, Hestia, Hermes, Apolo, Teseo y Orión.

\- ¡Hades! – grito desesperado el dios del mar, sorprendiendo a los romanos - ¿Se puede saber por qué enviaste una furia a mi hijo?

\- Yo igual me lo pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué no sabía que su primer monstruo fue una furia? – rugieron Thalía, Clarisse (para desconcierto de algunos), Travis y Connor.

\- Alecto siempre pregunta que sí puede matarlo - dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Hades se preguntaba cuanto tiempo su hijo pasaba en el Inframundo.

 **Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Reyna.

\- Es…

\- Sí, no sé porque pregunto – interrumpió Reyna a casi todos los griegos – ES PERCY.

 **El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

\- **Aun se puede salvar – dijo aliviado Poseidón, confundiendo al resto de la sala.**

 **"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó tirando la pluma al aire.**

\- ¿Una pluma? – dijo Dioniso – ¿de qué le servirá eso contra una Furia?

\- ¡Estas prestando atención! – Exclamo Apolo.

\- Por supuesto que no – ocultando su molestia detrás de su copa, pero la verdad era que desde el principio había estado escuchando.

 **La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

 **Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Tome el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada – la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

 **La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina.**

 **Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

 **Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

 **Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

\- Wow – dijeron los romanos y héroes del pasado (incluso Heracles, aun que a el no dejaba de sonarle familiar esa espada)

\- Si, incluso en su época era raro encontrar un guerrero nato – les dijo Quiron a los del pasado.

 **La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua ¡Hiss!**

 **La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome. Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo.**

\- Pobre – dijo con ternura Hestia – al chico le afecta demasiado la Niebla.

 **Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

\- Percy ni tu tienes tanta imaginación – dijo Thalia, para luego replanteándoselo – retiro lo dicho, si la tienes. Pero ese no es el caso.

 **Regresé fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

— **Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

\- ¿Quién? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

— **¿Quién? — pregunté — Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije que de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

— **¿Quién? — preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

\- Necesitan enseñarle a mentir - dijeron Apolo y Hermes mirando a sus respectivos hijos.

— **No es gracioso, tío — le dije — Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

— **Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

\- Quiron, no sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti – dijo Hermes mientras Apolo se limpiaba una lagrima de orgullo y abrazo a la persona más cercana que resulto ser Ares, lo que causo que este golpeara al dios del sol.

 **Se lo entregue. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

— **Señor — dije —, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción de álgebra - Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

— **Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

\- Continuemos con la lectura, ¿Quién lee? – dijo Zeus.

\- Tú – dijo Hera haciendo aparecer el libro en las manos de su esposo – ¿alguna queja?

Zeus iba a responderle, pero Hestia dijo:

\- Hermano, creo que Artemis debería ir por sus cazadoras y además les dijimos a los niños que comerían al acabar este capítulo.

\- A mi me gustaría ir por Anfitrite – Dijo pálido y algo decaído Poseidón.

\- Y yo por Perséfone – se empezó a levantar Hades – ahora, hermana, ¿ya me puedes decir donde esta mi esposa?

\- Ni loca, sabes que de Julio a Diciembre ella se queda conmigo, ¡Y NO TE DIRE DONDE ESTA! – grito Deméter roja cual tomate maduro.

\- En ese caso – intervino Nico, molesto porque el gritaran a su padre – ¿por qué no va usted a buscar a su adorada hija, en vez de estar aquí peleando por algo sin sentido?

Hades le sonrió a su hijo, cosa que sorprendió a algunos.

\- Está bien – dijo Zeus algo molesto, pues las peleas de sus dos hermanos podían llegar a ser casi tan molestas como las de él y Hera.

Y así Artemis, Deméter y Poseidón desaparecieron en una luz dorada y dejando tras ellos una agradable esencia a naturaleza pura y fresca.

\- ¿Nos esperamos o seguimos? – preguntó dudosa Miranda.

\- Comamos de una vez – dijo molesta Hera - y que luego sigamos leyendo.


End file.
